1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to systems and devices for securing accessories. The systems and devices for securing accessories described herein relate generally to attachment systems for removable installation or attaching of various buttons, emblems, fashion accessories, ornamental articles, or other attachments for display, identification or safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of supporting straps for the carriage of various articles on or by the person has been known for a considerable period of time. Examples of such articles are backpacks, duffel bags and other related containers, golf bags, life jackets, and similarly configured articles. Backpacks have become increasingly popular with students, as school workload has become greater in many cases and students seem to have more things to carry such as laptop or tablet computers, etc.
The majority of student backpacks, as well as duffel bags and similar containers for the carriage of various goods, generally have much the same appearance. Moreover, many such devices are styled after military packs, duffel bags, and the like, and are constructed of materials of drab color or camouflage to simulate their military inspiration. As a result, it can be difficult for a person to select his or her pack or bag from a collection of such packs and bags, without careful scrutiny. Moreover, the often drab color(s) used in the construction of such packs and bags greatly reduces their visibility, particularly in conditions of poor visibility. This can be hazardous to a person carrying such a pack or bag along a roadside in such conditions.
As a result, many students and others who have use of a backpack or other container carried by or on the person, may attempt to personalize the device by adding various embellishments to make their pack or bag stand out from others. Such embellishments may be permanently installed, e.g., iron-on or sewn on appliquks and the like, or removably installed, e.g., pins, buttons, clasps, and the like. While most such embellishments are perhaps installed on the back of the pack or the body of the bag, it may be desirable to install them on the shoulder strap(s) or other carrying strap(s) as well.
A problem with conventional backpacks, duffel bags, and other containers and devices, is that they do not provide any specialized surface for the installation of such accessories. A pack or other container that has had permanent appliques or the like installed thereon is forever marked by such devices even when the user of the device wishes to change its appearance, e.g., when passing it to a younger sibling, changing schools, etc. Even temporarily installed pins, clasps, etc. can require the material of the pack or bag to be penetrated by a pin or the like, thus possibly damaging the material if a relatively large hole must be made for a large diameter attachment post. This may be particularly critical in an area of high stress, such as a shoulder strap or carrying strap. Moreover, a person who collects a large number of various clasps, pins, and the like will find it a tedious task to remove all of these devices when he or she moves to a different pack or bag, and then has to reattach these devices individually to the new pack or bag.
A few shoulder strap covers and pads have been developed in the past, for various purposes. An example of such is found in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-336,692, published on Dec. 8, 2005, which shows a wraparound cover for attachment around the strap of a bra, slip, or other undergarment to conceal the strap. The device is secured by hinged, mating pinch-type clip components installed upon the inner surface of the cover.